Quarantaine (HellHoundSlayer)
"I get it, this girl, Sam... is trying to fuck with our heads. Kinda like what happened to Rictofen." - Peter Story After Ice Breaker, the four characters leave and end up in an American training ground for the marines. This is Tank Dempsey’s training ground where he was trained, as a rookie. The four of them realize that they are ending up in locations that all were vey important to them. Dempsey: Quarantaine, Richtofen: Der Riese, Takeo: Shi no numa, and so far Peter and Nikolai are yet to have a map relating to them. They realize that Samantha is trying to tell them something, but not sure what. Boss Round The boss on this map is an unknown creature, a humanoid similar to the pentagon thief. Very little is known about it, other than it is a zombie-like human, a mutation, and there is only one of him. The map gets very dark during this boss round, making it almost impossible to see it in detail. Traps There are few traps on this map, but there are 2: the first being a trap that activates two turrets, each pointing inward. If anything was to pass through the trap, it would be killed by bullets. This is greatly recommended for surviving them boss round, by getting the creature to follow you, and come into the trap. This will not kill him, but will greatly decrease his health. Pack-a-Punch Pack-a-Punch is vey easy to unlock on this map, all you have to do is activate a switch will bring a platform to you on a zip line. You get on and activate the zipline, and it takes you to a lookout post where the Pack-a-Punch is. Here, no zombies can get to you, but you will return to the map in about 1 minute. This feature is similar to Kino der toten and Shi no numa, in that there is only a single thing you must link, and the zip line feature. Power-ups and Perks There are multiple perks and power-ups. The Power-ups available are Insta-kill, double-points, fire sale, carpenter, max-ammo, and nuke. The perks available are all the perks from ascension, with the exception of Amm-O-matic and Dm3. Amm-O-matic is a perk from the world at war amps, but was canceled last second for unknown reasons. Wonder Weapons Vulkan’s howl- opposite of winters howl, shoots bright orange/red magma, melts zombies. Fully automatic; similar to ray gun. *Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury- More ammo, increased firepower Plasma rifle- Shoots blobs of neon yellow plasma which slows down and kills zombies. *Nova 116 plasma Rifle- More ammo, increased damage + Blue plasma Ray gun- Shoots rays that kill zombies. Green rays *Porter’s X2 Ray gun (Dual Wield)- Ray gun, less ammo, dual wield, Red rays Nuclear frag- frag grenade that creates a nuclear bomb. Mystery box The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 Hs-10= Typhoid & Mary M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator L96a1= L115 isolator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp= Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python= cobra M72 LAW= M72 anarchy RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Ballistic knife= Krause Refibrilator Ray gun= porter’s X-2 ray gun (Dual wield) Plasma rifle= Nova 116 Plasma rifle (Increased ammo w/ blue plasma) Nuclear Frag= (Not able to upgrade) Vulkan’s howl= Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury M2 flamethrower (FTW nitrogen cooled) M1919 Browning (B115 Accelerator) Wall guns The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose MPL=MPL-LF MP40=Afterburner M16=Skull Crusher Sickle= (Not able to upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Claymore=(Not able to upgraded) Category:HellHoundSlayer's Maps